


Carnival Season

by Lemon_N_Lime



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_N_Lime/pseuds/Lemon_N_Lime
Summary: Bucky asks you to come on a date with him to the annual carnival.





	Carnival Season

"Hey (Y/N), the carnival's in town again, I was wondering if you might join me?" Bucky asked.

You two had been dating for at least two and a half years. You started wondering when he would make his move, but you understood he was still adjusting to life. After something that major in someone's life, you didn't think anyone would handle it as well as Bucky. That's why you were with him since day one not leaving his side once. Going to the annual carnival was something you two did every year. The first time you two went, it was to help Bucky anchor himself, he told you that he loved to go to carnivals in the 40's, he told you it brought back memories.

You chose a turquoise blue summer dress and nude ballerina flats. Walking to the lobby of the tower you saw Bucky standing there with sneakers, khaki shorts, and a shirt that fit too well.

Through the course of the day, you played a few games, and ended up getting a stuffed bear version of Bucky, just for the sake of bugging your boyfriend about it. It was nearing sunset, but you needed to do one more thing, ride the ferris wheel. Bucky bought a bucket of mini doughnuts then you fell in line for the ferris wheel. The ride started, unfortunately it stopped when you two were at the very top. A breeze blew by, leaving you shivering, if only you had brought a jacket. You felt Bucky hold you to his chest, immediately being engulfed in his warmth. You reached for a doughnut, and was about to bite into it when you felt something sticking out of it. Pulling it out you noticed it was an engagement ring, with exquisite timing Bucky asked you the question you had been waiting for. "(Y/N) will you marry me?" A tingly feeling spread through your body as a huge smile made it's was to your face as you exclaimed a "YES!" Bucky placed the ring on your hand and it fit perfectly. He leaned in and placed a kiss on your lips. When you broke apart, you heard whooping, realizing the Avengers team was on the ferris wheel.

" I love you." You stated at a loss of words.

" I love you too." Bucky responded.


End file.
